


Electricity is Powerful

by electricexpress



Category: Starlight Express - Phillips/Stilgoe/Webber
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 21:03:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14387076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricexpress/pseuds/electricexpress
Summary: After a particularly rough race, CB gets badly injured. This is the only way Electra can think of to keep him alive.





	Electricity is Powerful

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! This is my first Starlight Express fic I’ve written where they’re actually trains. I think I did pretty well, please feel free to comment. Enjoy!

CB had been in crashes before. He'd gotten scrapes and fallen, sure. But he was always able to pick himself up and keep going. He was tough! He could handle any little crash that life threw at him. Or so he thought. 

This time, he was hurt bad. A few little bumps during the race had accumulated, and Electra wasn't exactly the easiest partner to race with. He was so focused on speed that he rarely paid attention to the Caboose during races. This particular one had involved a sharp corner towards the end that slammed CB into said corner. On top of the previously stated little bumps, it left him in the worst state the world had seen him. 

When they crossed the finish line and CB could let go, he collapsed to the ground instantly, falling flat on his face. He rolled over to face the sky, staring up at it. He could hear the other trains around them, either celebrating or being upset. It was muffled though, like he was inside a box and they were outside. 

He laid alone for a while, until he faintly heard wheels approaching him. Then, a large shadow blocked his view of the sun. When his eyes adjusted, he recognized it to be Electra himself. 

“Why’re you down here? We’re celebrating, CB. Come on!” He tried to pull CB up, but CB just fell back to the ground. Only then did he notice the dents and scratches weren't apart of his typical paint. CB was in pain, and getting up from the ground would be difficult. 

CB was having a very difficult time keeping his eyes open, while Electra turned away and said something CB couldn't hear. The last thing CB saw before he lost consciousness was both Wrench and Electras faces over him. 

~

The next time CB opened his eyes, he felt different. He was definitely feeling better, but still different. He looked down at the rest of his body and could see some physical differences too. He was shinier, and the black pinstripes along his red base were replaced with blue instead. Between the stripes were small blue stars. 

He looked to the side and saw Wrench busying herself with the surroundings of the shed. It was clear that she was bored, and had been waiting for a while for him to regain consciousness. When she did notice him, she seemed relieved and came over. “How are you feeling? Any pain still?” 

“Nope, no more pain. But something still feels off, what happened?” CB asked. 

Wrench was all ready to explain the situation when Electra poked his head through the door. When he noticed that CB was awake, he came over, a triumphant grin on his face. “What do you think? Do you love it?” 

“Think of what?” Now CB was confused. He never liked feeling confused, he liked knowing what was going on and what he could do when the situation at hand. Confusion didn't give him time to think of his next move. 

“Just what I was about to get to.” Wrench gave a side glance to Electra before looking back to CB. “CB, you've been converted to electric.”

“It was my idea!” Electras smile never left his face. “You were so close to being gone for good that we had to something, and I thought that this was the best option. You’re really one of us now!” 

“You didn't think to ask me about this first?” CB sat up. “You didn't think to ask whether I'd be okay with being converted?” He looked to Wrench. “Was there really no other way I could’ve survived?”

“There may have been,” Wrench said truthfully. “But we were losing you quick and we had to work fast, we didn't have time to look for other ideas.”

“But don't you love it?” Electra grinned. “The paint was my idea too, just a little touch up on your colors, and a style boost for sure.”

Only then, did CB realize what this new feeling was. Electricity. It was coursing through him with every movement he made and every second he was conscious. 

Electricity was powerful, and he loved it.


End file.
